Snow White with the Pink Hair
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Amu is a small baker in the land of Shugo, with unusual pink hair. Prince Tadase finds out and insists she come to the palace. Prompting Amu to run. Snow White with the red hair, Shugo Chara style! I own nothing.
1. Changing the color of fate (Part 1)

Ok so for me I'm going to try my best and have each title to have the same title. But each episode will probably be two parts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

On with the story

Amu's pov:

I was walking through the forest trying to find a seasoning that I was running low on, when I heard the bells ring out seven o'clock. I take off running and come to a river, without pausing I jump over the river and feel my hood fall off exposing my bright pink hair to the world.

Time Skip to the end of the day (An: I can't think of much to happen here) Still Amu's pov:

I was cleaning up the shop when got a knock at the door when I went to open it a palace guard stood there. "Are you Amu Hinamori?" "Yes. I'm sorry but the shop is closed right now. But you can come back tomorrow." "That will not be necessary. You have been hereby ordered to report to Prince Tadase tomorrow morning." I was stunned. "May I ask why?" "You have been chosen to be his highnesses concubine." And with that the guard left.

I didn't let my shock phase me too much, I knew that the prince just wanted me for my hair. So I quickly baked the bread for my regular customers, packed a few clothes, the medicine, made myself, I would need for my leg until it was completely healed (An: She fell down a very large hill and hurt her ankle badly, it hasn't gotten better because she keeps working on it.), some food for the trip, and finally I grabbed a pair of scissors and raised them to my hair. "I'm sorry Ami." I whispered to an empty room as I cut my hair.

I placed the hair, with a little bow around it, on the window sill and left one of the only places I had ever called home, with my hood pulled up to hide both my face and my hair. (A.N.: What the heck do I mean?!) I walked to the edge of the city and found a man traveling with a wagon. I politely asked the man if I could ride in his cart just until the border, and to my surprise he said yes.

As we left the town I couldn't help but think, 'Goodbye Shugo.'

Just as dawn was approaching we reached the border of Shugo. I thanked the man and headed into the forest, my ankle was acting up a little again so I had to walk a little slower than I normally do. Around dusk I found an abandoned house but just in case it wasn't, I laid down at the base of a tree near the house. I opened my pack and got some food, I must have been more tired than I thought because the next thing I knew I was falling asleep.

So what do you think?

I know in the show she isn't a baker but this is a fanfiction so I can do whatever I want *Muhahahhahahahhahahaha*

See you next time! :)


	2. Changing the color of fate (Part 2)

This is part 2 of the first episode of Snow White With the Pink Hair. Ikuto Finally comes in. (Background girls: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *Screaming their heads off*)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! *Mumbles: Wish I did*

ON WITH THE STORY!

Ikuto's pov:

It was early morning and Utau, Kukai, and I were heading to an abandoned house we had found a while ago. I saw that I was almost there but they were behind me so I shouted out, "I'm going on ahead!" as I reached the wall and jumped. I vaguely heard Kukai shout out, "You prick watch where you're going you'll get yourself killed!" but I wasn't paying attention, because in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had a hood on so I couldn't see her hair, but I could see her eyes: the color of honey mixed with gold, that's the best way I could describe them. She was staring at me too, which caused me to lose my balance and hit the ground with my arm getting the brunt of it. After a few seconds of my less than graceful fall Kukai and Utau came running up and Kukai started asking all sorts of ridiculous questions that I answered wrong just to mess with him. "Who am I?" he frantically asked. "Who are you?" I asked while holding in my laughter. "I'M KUKAI!" Then Utau decided to join in. "Oh is that who you are? I'd forgotten as well." And with that I just started laughing.

I was still laughing when I saw the girl from earlier start to try and leave. My laughter died instantly. "Halt." and she froze. "Now what is a girl like you doing in the woods by yourself?" I asked as I used the tip of my sword to pull back her hood. Once I did all three of us just stared. She had the most beautiful colored hair.

Then she noticed my arm. "Oh you're hurt." She then tried to stand up using the tree she had been leaning against, but she winced and was barely able to stay upright. She debated something in her head for a minute.

Amu's pov:

'What should I do?! It's because of me he got hurt... but this is all the medicine I have. I know I shouldn't be selfish and just give it to him, but if I do my ankle will take even longer to heal. There's really only one thing I can do." With a heavy sigh I open my bag and pull out the medicine jar. "Here." I toss the jar to him without looking. "And what would this be?" I could practically hear him smirking. "It's a homemade medicine that will help your arm heal a bit faster. I know you probably don't trust me so if you don't want it I'll take it back."

Ikuto's pov:

When she threw the jar I noticed that it was almost empty. When she said it was medicine to help my arm heal I couldn't help but wonder why it would be so empty, she didn't look injured, and when she said that we don't trust her I was rather surprised she could tell. With a smirk I asked, "And why would you want it back?" She blushed lightly and mumbled, "I hurt my ankle a while ago and was using that to help it." 'So that's why it's almost empty. She needs it for her ankle.' Utau seemed to realize that it was mostly empty as well and asked a question I never even thought of. "Do you have any more of that medicine for your ankle?" She slightly lowered her head and shook it in the negative. 'So this is all the medicine she has and she's giving it to me to help with a slight bruise. why?'

Though she said it was medicine I wanted to test it to be sure. So I silently walked over to her and grabbed the ankle that looked slightly swollen, she gasped out in pain and I felt bad for putting her in pain. I opened the jar and put a little medicine on her ankle and she relaxed instantly. "Thanks." she smiled slightly and I felt my heart skip a beat. "No problem." I raised my arm and said, "I believe you are at least partially responsible for my injury." She laughed and sat down so she could tend to my arm.

It was only after she bandaged my arm that Kukai spoke up. "So miss I don't believe you ever told us your name." She blushed a little and said, "My names Amu. And your's would be?" She asked looking at all of us. "My name is Ikuto." I smirked when she blushed a little. "I am Utau, it's nice to meet you." Utau said while smiling a little. "Likewise." Amu said while smiling as well. "And I'm Kukai!" He almost shouted, smiling like an idiot.

No one's pov:

After introducing themselves they all went into the house, Amu a little slower until Ikuto picked her up bridal style, (A.N.: What did you expect he's OOC but he's still Ikuto!) and carried her in.

After a while of just sitting around Amu began to get restless, eventually she decided to go for a walk around the woods. "Um, Ikuto I'me gonna go for a walk if that's alright." Ikuto looked at her for a second before deciding that this would be a good time to get answers out of her, so he agreed to help her walk around the forest.

"So Amu why did you decide to come all the way out here?" Ikuto asked as the two of them walked. "I don't believe that is any of your business." She replied. They stopped under the tree so Amu could rest her ankle.

She leaned back against the tree, silently preparing herself for Ikuto's questions. When she tried to pull her head back a small piece of hair got stuck and she cried out in pain. Ikuto quickly realized something was wrong and went over to see. "You have a small piece of hair caught in the tree." Amu mumbled something she hoped would be to low for Ikuto to hear, it wasn't. "I must have missed it when I cut my hair." Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you think of it, he did. "Would you mind cutting it please?" Amu looked up at him and he quickly decided something.

"Ok. I'll cut it for you if you answer my questions." when she agreed he asked his first question.

"Is the reason you're out here part of the reason you cut your hair?" Amu sighed, figuring that would have been his first question. "Yes. The reason I cut my hair was the same reason I left my home."

Ikuto nodded like he expected this from the start.

"So why did you have to leave?" At this Amu paused and said, "I'm not answering any more questions or even telling you my story until you cut this strand of hair." With a laugh Ikuto complied. Then they sat down with their backs to the tree.

"So your story?" Amu sighed and started. "I ran a small bakery. I'm really good at cooking and a lot of times I would give out free food to some of the younger children. But then the first prince of Shugo, Tadase, sent guards to inform me that I was to be one of his concubines." At this Ikuto burst out, "His concubine?!" Amu smiled sadly and nodded her head. "Yes. But I knew he only wanted me because the color of my hair is unnatural, so before I left I cut my hair and tied it up so that he would have exactly what he wanted."

After that they talked for a while longer before heading back.

When they got back they saw a basket of apples sitting outside of the house. Amu had a sinking feeling in her gut. "Ikuto I don't think we should eat those." "Why? Scared?" Amu just rolled her eyes, picked up the basket and went in the house.

Then because he also had a bad feeling picked up one of the apples and bit into it. As soon as he swallowed the bite he fell down and Amu screamed. Kukai and Utau ran down the stairs and saw Ikuto passed out on the floor and Amu crying. "What happened!?" Kukai demanded of Amu. "There was a basket of apples... I told him not to eat them bu-but he did anyways. It's all my fault!" and with that Amu ran out of the house.

With Amu:

She was standing a semi-lit room in front of her was the one man she was trying to get away from... First Prince Tadase.

"So your hair really is pink. I'm glad, I didn't want that to be just a prank." Tadase smiles a smile that makes Amu want to punch him. "Do what you will with me, but give my friend the antidote." Amu said while glaring at her captor.

Tadase does not answer and instead walks closer to her invading her personal space. He grabs a lock of her hair and she slaps him. "Sorry. But I will only stay here if you give my friend the antidote."

Suddenly the doors burst open and there stand Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau, all looking ready to kill someone... more specifically First Prince Tadase.

Amu is stunned. "I-I thought you were dying." she says to Ikuto. "I've spent years building up and immune system to poison." Tadase is outraged.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes. Your the moron prince who tried to make Amu do something she didn't want to." Ikuto says with a deadly glare on his face. And suddenly Tadase sees the emblem on the hilt of Ikuto's sword. "No. Impossible. You can't be him." Then Kukai spoke up, "That's right! He's the Second Prince of Chara. Ikuto." After his introduction Ikuto begins to advance towards Tadase, who retreats until he's at the edge of the balcony. "Amu do you have anything to say to Prince Moron?" Ikuto asked her. Instead of answering she walks up towards Tadase and kneels to his height, "The antidote." she states with enough venom to kill a horse.

Annnnnnndddddddd... DONE!


	3. Following the Sound of Your Heart (Part1

Okay! I'm back after a little over a month! Don't really have a plan for this, just gonna write and see what come.

Also I did a little research and found out that in the show Shirayuki is 18. I decided that it would be a little weird for Amu to be any younger so I'm gonna go with that age.

I own nothing!

After the experience with Tadase, Amu agreed to go back to Ikuto's kingdom... after freaking out that Ikuto was a prince in the first place.

It has now been a month since the incident and Amu has started helping out at a local bakery. In return the owners gave her a place to stay.

Amu's pov:

I force my eyes open and look at the sky just starting to lighten with the barest hints of dawn. It's been one heck of a great month, here. I get to work in a bakery and in my spare time I get to explore the town. Of course Iku- sorry Prince Ikuto has informed my employers that I'm not to overwork myself because of my bad ankle. But other than that I haven't really seen the Prince, Utau, and Kukai. I don't really see that as a bad thing since if I spent too much time with them, people would start to think that they favored me.

After snapping out of my little trance, I get dressed and walk down to the bakery. "Good morning Suu!" Suu is the woman that runs the bakery. At 28 Suu has created a very successful lifestyle. She has shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes and loves the color green, along with clovers for some reason. "Oh! Good morning Amu!" Suu smiled at me, I returned the smile and got to work helping her with the bread.

A few hours later after we'd opened a young boy came in and spoke with Suu for a while. After he left she turned to me. "Amu, how's your ankle?" I looked at her confused.

"It's feeling okay, why?"

"Well, the boy just now was a messenger from the castle kitchens... and they need some extra help. If your ankle is doing better I was hoping you would be able to help them since I'm busy here in the bakery."

"Oh sure! But won't you need my help here?"

"Oh no! Most of the breads already been baked and if anyone asks for a really large order I'll manage it."

"Okay... if you're sure."

A few minutes later I was walking towards the castle, hoping I wouldn't bump into the prince.

This is where I'll end it for now. Sorry for the wait.

See ya next time!


	4. Following the Sound of Your Heart (Part2

It's been a while. But I haven't really been inspired lately, sorry.

I don't own Shugo Chara it's characters or Snow White with the Red Hair, basically I own nothing!

Enjoy!

No one's pov:

Amu was wandering around the castle looking for the kitchen when a very familiar voice rang out.

"Amu! Wait up!" It was Kukai. Amu sighed as she turned around. "Yo! What are you doing here?" Kukai questioned. "I was asked to help in the kitchens so here I am. Only I have no idea where the kitchens are." Amu sighed once again.

Kukai smiled and led her to the kitchen, which was in chaos. Not wanting to get hit with a frying pan, Kukai left as soon as he got there leaving Amu to fend for herself. She found her way to the head cook, a portly old woman with a mean wooden spatula if anyone dared to misbehave, told her to go help Yaya, the chef in charge of desert around the castle. "Hi! I'm Yaya! As you can see we're kind of understaffed so could you start baking some pies? Preferably Apple, Cherry, and Pecan." Amu quickly got to work.

And by the time she was done, desert was ready to be served and she could go home. But she stayed to talk with some of the other servants in the kitchen, who all turned out to be very nice. Sometime after the food was served and before Amu went home three women tumbled into the kitchen.

One had strawberry blond hair up in a ponytail, wore a pale pink dress with dark pink hearts covered in dirt and mud, dark pink calf boots, and was smiling like crazy. Standing next to her was a girl with light blue hair, under a painter's hat that had a large spade on the side of it, a pale blue dress with dark blue spades covered in different colored paint splatters, dark blue calf boots, and was faintly smiling at the other one. The third girl was by far the most composed. She had blond hair in a braid and wore a pale yellow dress with dark yellow diamonds, nothing was covering her dress, dark yellow calf boots, and was only barely smiling at the other two. They were obviously sisters.

None of the chefs looked surprised to see them there , a few even greeted them. When they saw Amu the pink one smiled real wide and started asking a million questions. Turns out she was using Amu as a way to sneak a few slices of pie that had been leftover. Amu learned that their names were Ran, Miki, and Dia and that they were Su's sisters.

On her walk home from the castle, thankfully after the runin with Kukai no one else that she knew showed up, she decided that she would make them all a treat and give it to them the next time she saw someone from the castle, she also remembered an amazing cookie recipe and one of the harder to find ingredients was on an island a little ways from where she was! So when she got back to the bakery she asked Sue for a personal day so that she could make a special treat for the people who worked at the castle and went to bed. But while she slept she didn't know that Sue was headed to the castle with information for Ikuto.

Well this has turned into a three part!

No excuse for the wait, just laziness.

See ya next time!


	5. Following the Sound of Your Heart (Part3

I'm alive! I know it's a shock! But I'm back and I finally have ideas!

I don't own Shugo Chara or Snow White with the Red Hair! But I honestly wish I did!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

No one's pov:

"Ikuto I'm telling you it's not that big of a deal. You act like she's made of glass!"

"I don't care Suu! I don't want her to get hurt!"

Suu rolled her eyes at the stubborn prince. He was acting like Amu would die if she wasn't kept under 24/7 watch. She glanced at Ikuto's two friends who were just watching the argument as she tried to convince him that a day trip wouldn't hurt Amu. Suu sighed as she tried another approach, "Prince Ikuto, the trip Amu is planning to take will only be a day long. This will not only help her try new recipes, but also test out how her ankle's healing up. You wouldn't want to keep her from healing properly would you?"

Kukai and Utau held in their laughs, as they knew that Ikuto had no way out of the trap Suu had laid for him. "Of course not. But I am curious as to why she wants to try out this new recipe now. Is there a specific reason?" Suu was surprised. Had Kukai not told him?

Kukai meanwhile was sweating bullets, he had completely forgotten to tell Ikuto that Amu had been in the Palace!

"She wants to try out the recipe as a gift to the workers in the kitchen that she met today." Suu explained. "I really thought Kukai had told you she was here." Suu's innocent expression didn't fool Kukai. She was getting revenge for not helping her with Ikuto.

Ikuto turned to look at Kukai, "Amu was here?" Kukai gulped. "Well technically yes. But I kind of forgot that she had been here because, it was right before lunch and she was helping with the kitchen staff so you wouldn't have been able to see her anyways."

Kukai was really worried, Ikuto was normally an easy - going guy, but he was very protective of his friends, and even though they haven't seen much of her everyone knew he considered Amu a friend. "You knew she was here and didn't inform me immediately." Ikuto looked ready to smack him.

But Utau having decided to take pity on Kukai said, "Ikuto, calm down you're acting like he said he watched someone kidnap her. He just forgot to bring it up." Then turning to Suu she said, "How long do you think Amu will be gone?" Suu answered immediately. "Before sunset if the tide is good, sundown if it's bad."

"Well then. Please report immediately if she's late." With that Suu curtsied and left the room to get some much needed rest. She was going to have a long day tomorrow.

Time Skip: The next morning

"Bye Suu!" Amu called as she left the bakery.

The trip down to the port was uneventful, her ankle wasn't even acting up!

It wasn't hard to find a boat that was making a round trip to the island and would be willing to take her on, not noticing the young man who was watching her.

Turns out finding the ingredient was harder than she thought, and she ended up spending most of the day trying to find it but along with it she was also searching for more herbs she could use to numb her ankle, she had only just found them when she felt something hit her in the back of the head.

The last thing she saw was a young man with short green hair.

Time Skip: Sundown

When Suu showed up that night, Ikuto knew something was wrong, and immediately tried to go after her. But Kukai and Utau held him back pointing out that no ships would be sailing now anyways.

Ikuto begrudgingly accepted this, but planned to leave the very next morning to find her.

With Amu-

When Amu woke up she found herself in an unfamiliar room, well room was being generous, it was really more of a prison cell complete with the metal bars for a door. She had no clue where she was or why she was there.

A little while later she heard footsteps, and saw the man that she suspected had kidnapped her.

"Well hello Pinky. I'm Kairi, we met in the woods earlier."

"We seem to have very different meanings of the word met. I assume there's an agenda?"

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't. Just imagine what a lord or a prince would pay to have something so rare as a girl with pink hair and dressed in natural jewels."

'I have to escape!' Amu thought desperately, being no stranger to the kind of auction Kairi was talking about. Amu choked down the food so that Kairi would leave.

(A.N./ This next part is going to be completely made up, and as far as I know this is physically impossible! You have been warned.)

After he left Amu counted to fifty before she made her way to the lock. Kairi wasn't stupid enough to leave her utensils that she could use to pick the lock. But he did make the mistake of not hobbling her hands, and since she was a baker her hands were much stronger than normal. There were even times back in Shugo when she needed to break up pieces of metal, as favors to some regular clients. That was the ability she was counting on to get her out.

Of course back then she also had a baking oven to heat the metals first.

Amu pushed all of her doubts out of her head and focused on the lock, if she could use the natural heat in her hands and compress it into the lock, she just might be able to render it useless and escape.

She worked all night and most of the morning, only stopping when it felt like her fingers were going to fall off, and her eyes refused to stay open.

Amu woke to the sound of the lock opening and Kairi walking in with food. "Eat up Pinky."

Instead Amu tackled him, grabbed the keys and ran out the open door. She managed to lock the door, grab the bag that Kairi had been carrying around, that she soon found out had her things in it, and run.

She ran up the stairs and to the nearest door she could find. It was locked. So were the next two she found, and the windows all had bars on them.

"Looking for these Pinky?"

Amu glared at Kairi, who was on the second floor, as he swung the keys around his finger. She ignored him and kept running, but eventually she was backed into a corner. But she had a few seconds lead on him so he hadn't caught up quite yet.

In her spare seconds Amu hunted through the pack until she found the last of her medicine. It worked wonders when in a paste form but if ignited the smoke acted as a temporary paralysis. Lucky for her Kairi also had a lamp and matches. She lit the lamp with her medicine inside.

"Are you done running now princess?"

"For now."

"Then that means it's time for me to catch you."

When he finished speaking Amu threw the lamp against the stone wall and shattered the glass, releasing the smoke. She ran past Kairi with her hand over her mouth, so as not to breathe the smoke in.

Amu eventually found her way up to the second floor, and to a window that wasn't barred.

There was a tree branch close to the window and she was sure that she could make it.

She unfortunately found out that she had inhaled some of the smoke and landed face first on the ground.

"That was a good try Pinky." Kairi said, as Amu picked herself up. "But not good enough."

Suddenly Amu was against the wall with a torch too close for comfort.

Before Kairi could say anything the torch was wrenched out of his hand, and he was thrown against a tree.

Ikuto stood glaring at Kairi, "Don't ever touch her!" Kairi put his hands up in surrender, he knew when to pick his fights.

It took a few minutes but Ikuto was eventually able to calm down enough to make sure Amu was alright.

"Amu was there anyone else?"

"I didn't see anyone."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

After tying up Kairi they brought him to the port where a team of guards took over.

They both went home, in silence. Once they were back in the capitol, Ikuto looked over at Amu.

"So wasn't this supposed to be a day trip?"

"Oh haha. I spent most of the day looking for the ingredient and then a little more trying to find a plant that I use for my ankle medicine."

"Okay out of curiosity, what is this oh so special ingredient that you just had to get for this cookie recipe?"

"It's a natural sweetener that enhances the taste of the ingredients."

"You know if the cookies are any good I may just hire Suu's bakery as the royal bakery."

"She would love that. But who says you get to try the cookies?"

"Amu I'm hurt! I thought we were friends!"

"Oh quit being so over dramatic. I'll give you some!"

* * *

Aren't they just adorable!

That's all I really have to say about it!

See ya next time!


End file.
